


Mark, Set, Go

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-17
Updated: 2008-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meeting of two mercs with mouths</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark, Set, Go

"You look like a nice enough guy," the gun-for-hire with the wrist mounted weapon quipped.

"So why don't you just back off and let me do this the nice and easy way?" the one with the red mask and two black marks around the eyes continued.

"I might have liked you under other circumstances," the first said.

"Really? Got the feeling you're either an asshole or a putz, myself."

That got triggers cocked further, and the faceoff continued along heartbeat.

"You know the mark's getting away?" the one with the wrist weapon asked.

"Huh?" Distracted for just a moment, the two broke apart, and wound up spraying bullets uselessly.

Neither one was too concerned. They'd find the mark, and each other, soon enough.


End file.
